Ghost
by NekoSama
Summary: Song fic. Arnaud remembers Kevin. --- Also a tribute fic for Chris Fain, who was a wonderful writer, and a great person. He is missed.


Ghost  
Fanfic by: NekoSama (aka Chris)  
Email: nekosama@ix.netcom.com  
Catagory:Angst  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Song Fic. Lyrics are from 'Ghost' by Indigo Girls. Arnaud remembers Kevin  
Comment: This is also a tribute to Chris Fain, who was a wonderful fanfic writer, and is missed.   
Standard disclaimer: The Invisible Man and all the characters are not mine and are used without permission. I am not getting paid for this.  
~~There's a letter on the desktop, that I dug out of a drawer. The last truce we ever came to from our adolescent war.~~  
Arnaud stared at the letter he'd received from Kevin while he was in Prague. They'd been fighting over some of the simple things on the makeup of the quicksilver gland, and finally they'd come to a compromise which had led to a sensual evening when they saw each other again.  
~~And I start to feel a fever from the warm air through the screen. You come regular like seasons shadowing my dreams.~~  
Arnaud had many dreams of Kevin whenever they'd been separated, most were erotic because of his feelings for the elder scientist.   
~~And the Mississippi's mighty, but it starts in Minnesota, at a place where you could walk across with five steps down. And I guess that's how you started, like a pinprick to my heart, but at this point you rush right through me and I start to drown...~~  
He knew how he felt about Kevin the first time he saw him, now needing the man as much as the gland.   
~~And there's not enough room in this world for my pain. Signals cross, and love gets lost.~~  
Kevin was the first person he cared for this deeply, and no matter what happened he felt secure that Kevin WOULD have stayed with him, especially after his brother Darien was involved with the project.  
~~And time passed makes it plain, of all my demon spirits I need you the most, I'm in love with your ghost... I'm in love with your ghost.~~  
Arnaud had his plan fixed solidly, and everything had gone wrong. Kevin HAD to play hero to save his brother, and lost his life. He'd shuddered seeing Kevin's bullet ridden body, knowing he'd never feel that warm, sweet flesh pressed against his skin ever again. He loved Kevin, and now he was gone, with only his memory to plague him.  
~~Dark and dangerous like a secret that gets whispered in a hush.~~  
He had added the madness to the gland, at the request of Kevin's employer, Charles Borden. He never wanted having his $17 million dollar gland in the head of a thief.  
~~When I wake the things I dreamt about you last night make me blush.~~  
Still having wonderful dreams about Kevin had kept him going those LONG days on the project, and if he was lucky he'd be able to catch Kevin and make those things come to life.  
~~When you kiss me like a lover, then you sting me like a viper.~~  
Everything they did had always been HOT and left both of them gasping for air afterwards.  
~~I go follow to the river, play your memory like a piper.~~  
There where several nights after Kevin died when Arnaud walked along river sides just recalling every moment they'd had together.  
~~And I feel it like a sickness how this love is killing me. But I'd walk into the fingers of your fire willingly. And dance the edge of sanity I've never been this close, in love with your ghost.~~  
Arnaud had such remorse over Kevin's death, and his love was still so strong afterwards. He hadn't personally killed Kevin, he'd have NEVER done that, but since the man who HAD done the job worked for him, there was still some responsibility on his end.  
~~Unknowing captor, you'll never know how much you pierce my spirit, but I can't touch you.~~  
He often wished he could feel Kevin's form again, although he was positive Kevin was still with him at times. Arnaud would swear someone was reaching deep inside him, trying to hold him from the inside.  
~~Can you hear it a cry to be free? Or I'm forever under lock and key, as you pass through me.~~  
Arnaud called out to the gods at times to hear him and remove this hold on his heart. With his deep love and regret over Kevin he'd never be able to love another... then again, he didn't WANT to replace his feelings for Kevin entirely.  
~~Now I see you face before me. I would launch a thousand ships to bring your heart back to my island, as the sand beneath me slips.~~  
Kevin's face was clear in his mind as a plan formed in his brain. There WAS a way he could have him back, and he'd spare no expense to bring this to life.  
~~As I burn up in your presence, and I know now how it feels, to be weakened like Achilles, with you always at my heels.~~  
He slips into the Agency at the dead of night and is jubilant to find what he seeks in Lab 2. The first part of his plan is complete and the rest will come soon. He puts the bottle labeled, 'Sekwaf Nivek' to keep everyone from knowing what it contains, into his pocket.  
~~And my bitter pill to swallow, is the silence that I keep. That poisons me, I can't swim free, the river is too deep.~~  
Arnaud keeps his tormented soul a secret, since it would damage his reputation. Soon enough his love will come back to him and his gland will be fixed.  
~~Though I'm baptized by your touch, I am no worse at most, in love with your ghost.~~  
"Je' adore Kevin Fawkes. Nous serons ensemble bientot," Arnaud murmured happily.  
Fin. 


End file.
